


The Helcaraxë

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Arakáno learns that Elenwë was lost in the ice.





	The Helcaraxë

**The Helcaraxë  
** By CC  
March, 2018 

The snowstorm was worst this time, Arakáno mused as he helped a group of children and their mothers to reach a secluded place where they can rest until it passes. The wind was blowing so hard that this might be what Fëanáro called a blizzard once. He had never seen one, but there were older Elves, the non-born, who had seen it from afar; there were also those captured by Morgoth and tortured into becoming Orcs and Thralls. Arakáno had met one of them at Finwë’s court, and he had described the blizzard so vividly that Arakáno and his cousins had fled in terror.

It was not his fault, Arakáno thought as he reached the cave with his charges. Erelfinë was a tortured soul, and his minstrel’s gift was so strong that sometimes he could not control it. At least Erelfinë’s tale had given Arakáno an idea of what to expect. Laurëfindil had been there too, along with Amabarussa. Now they were separated by something wider than the sea Fëanáro and his sons had crossed.

“Arakáno!”

It was Laurëfindil, and Ehtelë was with him. They looked terrible, their clothes barely protecting them from the fierce winds.

“We thought you had died!” Ehtelë said. Throwing all caution away, he embraced Arakáno.

“I’m alive, beloved,” Arakáno murmured. Nobody but Findekáno knew about this. He looked at Laurëfindil.

“Many were lost after the ice broke,” Laurëfindil said. “Elenwë among them.”

“What say you? Where are Turukáno and Itarillë?”

“They are safe. Uncle Nolofinwë couldn’t find you…”

Findekáno came in that moment. “Arakáno! We thought…”

Arakáno let go of Ehtelë. “I was helping others to safety. I want to see Turukáno!”

“Father and Írissë are with him and Itarillë. We’d better stay here and wait for them. The ice might break under our feet.”

They had all risked their lives to find him. Arakáno was relieved that nothing had happened to his brother… and his lovers. He felt pain and anger gather in his heart. This was all Fëanáro’s fault, and Ambarussa were no better.

Findekáno looked as bad as Arakáno felt. Maitimo had left him back, and they all had burnt those ships. At least Ehtelë and Laurëfindil were there with him. Arakáno pulled Findekáno into his arms, and for the first time since they left Tirion he could feel his brother’s strength failing.

“Everything will be all right, Finno,” Arakáno whispered. “We are here for you. They will pay what they did to us.”

Findekáno was trembling. “Maitimo…”

“We will find them, and you will ask him why he betrayed you, us. They will have to explain why they did this, why they left us behind.”


End file.
